French Revolutionary Militias
The French Revolutionary Peasants are simply the low-class working force of late 18th-Century France, armed in revolt against the monarchy. They were able to successfully break into armories and steal cutlass swords and muskets (although they were very short on powder) and attacked the French prison known as the Bastille, in order to acquire the powder and munitions they lacked. The peasants even managed to employ several cannon against the walls of the fortress. A bloodbath followed, and the governor of the Bastille was brutalized and decapitated by the mob. The Revolutionary peasants were able to execute their king and queen and ultimately led to the overthrow of the French monarchy. Battle vs. Minutemen (by El Alamein) French Revolutionary Militia: American Minutemen: The ruined streets of a colonial town sit deathly still, the burning buildings crackling quietly and the cobblestone streets torn up, huge chunks of the paved roads thrown aside from cannonfire. Corpses of horses and men line the sides of the street. Five Minutemen wander aimlessly down the road, stunned at the carnage. They gape, blank-eyed, as a group of armed civilians approaches them, filthy from the soot and debris covering them head-to-toe. One of the Americans raises a weary hand in greeting, but the commoners crouch, scowling, and raise their muskets, shouting in French. The Minutemen snap to their sense and scatter as the French militia fire off their Charleville muskets, the inaccurate rounds tumbling through the air and missing the Minutemen. The French stand up and begin to reload their muskets, but the Minutemen regroup and return fire with their Brown Bess muskets, knocking one of the French over, a fist-sized hole in the man's chest. The French stand up quickly and shoot off a second volley, killing a Minuteman with a shot to the neck. "The cannon!" shouts the squad leader of the Minutemen, running back down the street the way they had come. "The cannon! Hurry!" The Minutemen turn tail and run, but the French peasants stand and watch, reloading their muskets lazily. The Minutemen come across their 6-pounder, an impressive artillery piece that stands shining in the rubble. The cannon is loaded, the cannonball rammed down the barrel, and primed before the Minutemen begin to wheel it into position, pushing it back down the road. The work is tiresome and when the Minutemen reach their original position the French are gone. The smoke drifts aimlessly into the air from the ruined buildings ahead of them, and the Minutemen never see the French behind the smoke. The French have brought their own cannon into position and fire the big gun, sending the 8-pound cannonball into the American cannon, and the loaded artillery piece explodes, sending fragmentation everywhere, killing two of the Minutemen. The last two Minutemen stumble to their feet and charge at the French position, swords drawn. The French peasants pick up their cutlasses off the ground and hold their position. The first Minuteman to reach the French runs one of the militiamen through with his Colichemarde. The Frenchman spits blood and slides down off of the blade, dead. The Minuteman turns and gets an enormous whaling hook swung downward at his neck, but he raises the Colichemarde and the hook clangs harmlessly off of the blade. The peasant with the hook stumbles back in shock and backs right into the other Minuteman's Iroquois knife, the sharp blade cutting through his spine. The remaining two French partisans lunge forward with their melee weapons, clubs and daggers. One of the Minutemen trips over the rubble and fumbles in his belt for his dagger, but as he stands up his skull is smashed in with a wooden club. The French gang up on the remaining Minuteman and make vicious, wild swings. The Minuteman counters the first attack with a knife to the crook of the elbow, and the partisan falls back, clutching his wound. The Minuteman takes a dagger to the stomach and looks up to see the French partisan digging the blade in deeply, sneering, but the Minuteman musters the strength to bring up a fist and crack the Frenchman's jaw. He throws his tomahawk at the reeling partisan, catching him in the chest and throwing him back onto a rusty flagpole. The injured partisan looks up, squinting in pain, blood fountaining from his arm. The Minuteman just looks away, leaving the wounded man to his fate, and gazes up into the smoky sky. Expert's Opinion The Minutemen won because of their mildly superior training and better firearms. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Ikko-ikki Rebels (by SPARTAN 119) French Revolutionary Militia: Ikko-Ikki: Eight French Revolutionary walked across an fallow agricultural field. In the distance was a town with houses that looked unlike the buildings in their native France. The French were wondering where they were, and how they got there. On the other side of the field, they spotted a group of eight Ikko-Ikki rebels (though they obviously had no idea who they were). The lead French Revolutionary saw the odd costumes of the ringleaders- actually ronin and Buddhist warrior monks, and ordered his men to lower their muskets and open fire. The French militia fired a the Ikko-Ikki with their Charlevilles, bullets striking a peasant rebel and a ronin, killing both of them. The Ikki returned fire with their tanegashima muskets, scoring three hits, two to the chest and one to the head, all of them killing their targets. With the French numbers diminished by the hail of musket fire, the Ikko-Ikki ringleader, a Buddhist warrior monk, ordered them to charge, swords and another melee weapons in hand, yelling "Renounce this defiled world and attain the pure land!" and other Buddhist mantras as they charged. As the Ikki charged, the French hand managed to reload their muskets. The leader, yelled "Tirez!"- "Fire!" (If 119 didn't just butcher the French language). The muskets blazed, letting out a flash of fire and a haze of smoke, but only one rebel was hit and killed. The French leader then drew his sabre and yelled "Vive la revolution!" and led the French Revolutionaries out to meet the Ikko-ikki charge. The French leader blocked a strike from a Ikki armed with a kama scythe, and thrust his sword forward, killing his adversary. Meanwhile, an Ikko-ikki peasant rebel who had gotten hold of an osutsu fired, filling a Frenchman's chest with shot, causing him to cough up blood and fall to the ground, dead. . Meanwhile, the Ikko-ikki leader charged forward, katana in hand, and dodged an attack by a Frenchman, who tried to strike him with a whaling hook. The Ikki leader then slashed with his katana, slicing off his head, spraying blood out of the severed neck as the body fell to the ground. A Frenchman raised a Flintlock pistol at a charging Ikki ronin, firing at range of less than three feet, into the man's unarmored neck. The ronin clutched his neck before he fell to his knees, and finally face down, dead. The Frenchman's victory, however, was short-lived- an Ikki rebel charged in, armed with a Nata and took a swing at the Frenchman, who dodged and drew his main gauche. The Ikki swung the nata again. The French militiaman tried to block, but the blade was knocked out of his hand by the heavy nata. A downward strike finished the Frenchman, splitting his skull. Meanwhile, another Ikki rebel faced down a Frenchman armed with an dagger and an axe. The Frenchman disarmed the rebel of his kama scythe with the axe, knocking the scythe out of his attacker's hand by sheer force, then moved in for the kill with the dagger. However, the Ikki evaded the the attack and drew his tanto, thrusting into the Frenchman's chest, killing him. . The Ikki rebel retrieve his kama and turned to attack the French leader, making a wide slash with the scythe. However, the attack was blocked by the Frenchman, who used his main gauche to parry the blow. The Frenchman then counter attacked, thrusting the sabre through the surprised Ikki's chest. The French leader approached the last two Ikki, and motioned for the leader to come out and face him in personal combat. The Ikki leader, a seasoned warrior monk, accepted, ordered his surviving comrade to back away. The Frenchman lunged with his sabre, making a diagonal slash at the Ikki leader, who parried with his katana. The Ikki leader retaliated, slicing at the French commander, who parried with his main gauche and went in for a thrust. The Ikki commander, however, sidestepped the blow and made a powerful two-handed slice with the katana, which completely severed the French leader's head, killing him instantly. The other Ikki rebel joined his commander in prayer after their victory. WINNER: Ikko-Ikki Expert's Opinion While the French had an advantage in technology, they still relied on muzzle-loading black powder firearms, which meant they did not have enough of a technological advantage to over the superior training and combat experience of the Ikko-Ikki. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Black Powder Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Rebels Category:French Warriors